


i can see a glimmer of us

by thelilacghost



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacghost/pseuds/thelilacghost
Summary: Carlos de Vil was not used to being feared. In fact, he spent most of his time hiding in the shadows on the Isle of the Lost. Being in Auradon is different than he ever anticipated and he definitely never anticipated the Fairy Goddaughter.





	i can see a glimmer of us

**Author's Note:**

> Was she that afraid of them? That was a new concept for Carlos: someone fearing him. While living on the Isle, more often than not he was the one avoiding eye contact and scampering away. Things were different here in Auradon, that much was sure. Instead of constantly being feared, he was the one causing fear.

The first time he saw her, she intrigued him to no end. This girl, short dark hair with a big bow in it, scurrying down the aisle between their tables with a squeak emitting from her lips. There was definitely a glance in their direction, but immediately her eyes were on the fae in front of them. 

Was she that afraid of them? That was a new concept for Carlos: someone fearing him. While living on the Isle, more often than not he was the one avoiding eye contact and scampering away. Things were different here in Auradon, that much was sure. Instead of constantly being feared, he was the one causing fear.

That made for an unsettling feeling in his gut. 

As quickly as the scene unfolded in front of him, (Jane, the daughter of Fairy Godmother, was clearly not used to being acknowledged) it quickly slipped to the back of his mind along with the sound of her heels clattering away. What the hell is Tourney, and why did Jay have that look on his face?

* * *

The second time he saw her around it was after the Tourney tryouts. 

Carlos was still shaken up by the whole ordeal, not expecting the game to be what it was. At least Jay seemed to enjoy himself, even if he almost pummelled Carlos into the ground while doing so. 

Even running the length of the tombs back at Dragon Hall seemed to fill Carlos with more enjoyment than Tourney did.

Ben swore to help him out, teach him how to play, and Carlos knew in order to keep a low profile to avoid Mal’s wrath (or worse, Cruella’s) was to go along with it. It was the logical solution, pretend to care until they were actually trying.

He could do this, they all had a lot riding on it.

What better way for one of the smartest kids born and raised on the Isle to blend in than to focus on his studies? That was precisely what he would do.

As he walked up the cement stairs leading up to the school library, Carlos tried to make himself look as natural as possible and not like the bundle of nerves he usually was. Blending in was his specialty on the Isle. It was how he was left alone for so long, well, as long as Mal and Jay weren’t messing with him.

Surely there had to be books he hadn’t read yet. The school had so much more at it’s disposal than Dragon Hall. Perhaps he could even find a book that would help Mal’s quest for the wand. She wasn’t going to let up on any of them until Maleficent had her hands on it.

Once he had secured himself a table, his bag slung across the top it hazardously, Carlos found himself walking between the shelves marveling at the different titles and covers. That’s when he found himself face to face with the girl. Her hair was longer, curled with a bow matching the pink one down on her dress. At first, he couldn’t place where he had seen her before, but then that squeak popped out from behind her lips and it all came crashing back on him.

“Sorry,” he stopped and gestured at the books surrounding him. “Hey, do you know where the books on the history of Auradon and the Isle are located?”

She looked nervous, her hands shaking as she held them close to her chest. Was she really that afraid of them? Or was she nervous around everyone? As his question went unanswered, Carlos felt his shoulders deflate and began to turn around when a hand fell onto his shoulder.

He found himself spinning around quickly, as the girl seemed to be counting silently, mouthing the numbers before she spoke. “T-Three rows down on the right,” her voice was shaky, but as she looked him in the eyes, a small smile formed on her face.

“Hey thanks,” Carlos couldn’t help but return the smile, his canine teeth showing. “It’s Jane, right? I remember Fairy Godmother introducing you.” With a nod of her head, she confirmed his suspicion. “Right, well thanks a lot! Oh, I have a table over there if you wanted somewhere to sit. Red and black bag, can’t miss it.”

Without waiting for so much as a squeak from the girl, Carlos took off for the place that she had pointed out to him. Just as Jane had said, the shelf was filled with books all about the history of Auradon. This had to have something of use to them, right? 

Once he had a few books in his arms, he made his way back to the table while whistling to himself. He hadn’t expected to find the dark haired fairy sitting there with her back towards him. Carlos had to keep a tight grip on his books, not wanting to cause any sort of commotion that might spook the girl.

As he found his way around the birch wood table and pulled out a chair to sit down, Jane’s eyes glanced up at him for a moment. “I’m surprised to see any of the villain kids in the library,” her voice was softer than he realized it might be, yet not as shaky as he originally anticipated.

“What? Didn’t think we knew how to read? Contrary to popular belief, not all of us want to pillage and plunder Auradon.”

“N-No! That’s not what I meant,” Jane was getting flustered and it took all of Carlos’s restraint not to laugh at how red her face was getting. “I just meant -- I didn’t expect any of you liking to read in your free time.”

“I wouldn’t expect Jay to make his way here anytime soon,” this time, the grin did break through the younger villain’s face. “Besides, it’s kind of nice. At Dragon Hall we had the Library of Forbidden Secrets but it was locked all of the time. I did go inside of it once, though, not long enough to actually read any of its, well, forbidden secrets.”

For as nervous as the girl seemed to be in their earlier encounters, Jane was definitely listening to him now. She nodded her head as he spoke, watching as he formed the words. “Well, Auradon Prep prides itself on knowledge. No locked doors in this library.” Finally, Jane let herself relax and an easy smile formed on her face. “Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Was that what you wanted to ask me?” Carlos teased back as he opened up the first book in his pile, Tale as Old as Time: the Beginning of Auradon by Lumiere. Still, he waved her hand at her as he awaited whatever Isle life question the girl had.

“No,” her lips formed into a pout for a moment which was missed by the white haired VK as his eyes roamed over the text. “Why did you want to look into the history of Auradon? I mean, it’s not as interesting as it seems. In fact, most people know the origin story.”

This made him glance up at the girl, his hands folded over the page as he kept his place. “Something tells me you’d be surprised by how skewed a story can get when it’s told from a villain’s point of view. Plus, we’re going to school here now. I might as well get to know the historical facts behind it.”

Carlos didn’t like this line of questioning. He could tell the gears in her head were turning as she gawked at him for a moment. Avoidance, that would be key to get away from the subject of the VKs. Mal would hex him if he gave any sort of indication that there were less than innocent intent here.

“My turn to ask a question,” he announced, giving her his full attention. “What happened to your hair? I swear it was shorter before. I mean, not that it looks bad or anything, it’s just… different than before.”

Jane seemed to perk up at the line of questioning, the subject getting her mind off his quest for knowledge. “Oh! Mal used magic on it. I mentioned wanting pretty hair like hers and she used a spell from her book to do it. Speaking of which, I should go. I was supposed to pick up my book and meet with my mom!”

As Jane packed up her things, Carlos felt his stomach drop. She was clearly Mal’s latest attempt to get to the wand and if she found out he was fraternizing with the enemy he wasn’t sure what she would do to him. 

“I’ll see you around, Carlos!” Jane waved as she turned and began to head towards the door, her dark curls bouncing around her. 

He wasn’t sure when she had time to learn his name but what he did know was that any sort of communication with Jane was now completely off the table.

So he’d forget about her, for the time being. After all, they had a mission to complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So I was definitely in the mood to write some Jane/Carlos as I really don't feel like there's enough in the fandom. That being said, this is going to be a sporadic type of story telling and it will go back and forth between Carlos's point of view and Jane's depending on the chapter. It'll stay mostly canon compliant along and have notes from the Isle of the Lost series as well.


End file.
